


and all i have to do is think of her

by shepromisestheearth



Category: Original Work, Our Pure King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just dumb oc stuff, Original Characters - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepromisestheearth/pseuds/shepromisestheearth
Summary: “If you could do anything right now," Rose murmured, kissing where his collarbone protruded, "What would it be? If we were the only two people in the world right now."





	and all i have to do is think of her

The soft touch of skin, vanilla against cinnamon; his lips pressed in an accidental, eternal kiss to her russet curls with a hard-beating heart and calm lungs. Her ear pressed to his chest, her temple at his collarbone, his décolletage, listening along to the constant hard drumming of the heart of a golden hummingbird in love.

Rose gazed lazily at the red on his brown neck, sprinkled in freckles and the shape of her mouth. She smiled, pleased with herself and the color of them, cherry. His hands ran through her hair in the most delicate way, starting from her root and whispering through to the base of her outgrown ringlets. 

She needed a haircut, it was grown out past her shoulders and it had no sign of stopping. She needed to schedule a hair appointment so she would stop cursing about the knots in her hair when Benny brushed through it. 

The press of the two under the thin, gauzy sheets that barely covered them was loving, only an exhausted day after showering and then collapsing. Benny had gone first, undoing his tie as he walked through the door of their apartment. 

"If you could do anything right now," Rose murmured, kissing where his collarbone protruded, "what would it be? If we were the only two people in the world right now."

"Why do you ask that?" His nose edged along her hairline, his lips finding her temple and kissing there for what seemed like the thousandth time. 

"Just curious," Rose murmured, furrowing her eyebrows as she searched for shapes his freckles could make. A triangle. A heart. Orion, that angry warrior with Gaia's rage on his head. Rose screwed up her lips. 

Benny followed with his eyes as she untucked her head from his sternum and rested her cheek on her hand; her bare legs curled around his and her other hand cupped his neck. 

Silence sat still in the air, and the two drank each other in. One of Benny's hands wandered to touch the place between her shoulder blades, a warm and soft area that relaxed as he held her. She was beautiful, freshly showered. Her ringlets were frizzed from the wrath of Benny drying her hair, as she stood in front of the mirror and insisting on singing the girl part from Time of My Life poorly. 

Her brows were essentially nonexistent, pale and ginger without makeup to fill them in; the same went for the angry pimple on her cheekbone, recovering from her scrubbing in the shower. It made her cheeks red. Oh, and how gorgeous was her elegant but sleepy expression. The warmth of a shower always made her tired, so much so that Benny expected she would crawl into bed- still nude, but insisting on wiggling on boxers- and ask for milk and a snack of some sort. 

"I would ask you to marry me," Benny let the words spill out accidentally, reclining his head back into the pillow as he brought a hand up to scratch his forehead. He yawned, and kept his eyes closed. The sun was melting into the sky. 

Rose sat, perplexed. Warmth filled her belly, and she dragged a hand down his sternum. The gesture earned a soft mewl from her boyfriend. 

"W-was that a proposal?" 

"Huh?"

"You just said you would marry me, like, if we were the only two people in the world or whatever." Rose tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Was that like, a sly marriage proposal?"

Benny flushed, "a-ah, I said that aloud? I mean, depends on if it's a yes or n-,"

"You dummy!" Rose laughed, grabbing his face and kissing him. She released him, and laughed again at his dazed expression, "Depends if you have a ring or not!"

"O-oh, I do!" Benny said, a smile wobbling on his lips, "it's, ah, well, I hid it. So you wouldn't find it and ask questions. Uhm, let me go get it, if that's al-,"

"Yes, yes! I wanna see!" Rose begged, folding her hands into a prayer. 

Benny giggled, "You have to get up first, silly," 

Rose rolled off of him, and pulled the covers up over herself, "where'd you hide it??"

"I'm not telling you! I may have to hide something else there!" Benny said, getting up on his elbows. He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth, to try and stop the tremor in his hands. 

"Put on some pants, I won't have you proposing to me naked!" Rose said, waggling her finger at him and pressing it into his adam's apple.

Benny smiled apologetically, and got out of bed. He rubbed his neck and walked to their dresser, and pulled open the first drawer, where their underwear sat together. Rose's satin panties were thrown haphazardly to the left-ish side of the drawer while Benny's briefs were neatly rolled side-by-side on the right. Benny selected an odd pair and stepped into them. Rose whistled. 

"What is it now?" Benny asked, pulling the waistband over his hips and smoothing it. 

Rose shook her head and smiled, "Your butt's just cute, that's all."

Benny rolled his eyes, pulling a t-shirt on from their shirt drawer; his shirt drawer originally, but Rose had so often chosen his t-shirts over her own in the three years they had shared the apartment that the fight had been lost. 

Strolling down the stairs, he knew exactly where he would go; tucked on a shelf that Rose could not reach and held all the things that only Benny used. The cleaning closet, with their broom and backups for the bathroom. Benny reached onto the shelf and wiggled his hand around, before he could feel the small, satin-covered box. He brought it down and snuck a peek to be sure the ring was still inside. It was. 

"Rose, darl-!" Benny paused as he stood in the bedroom's doorway. 

Rose looked up slowly, pulling a bra strap over her shoulder from where it had hung previously. The sheets on the bed partially covered her thighs, and as she saw him standing in the doorway both of her hands settled between her thighs. 

"Hi, baby," Rose said, smiling, "Sorry. I thought I'd get dressed too." 

Benny found it hard to breathe. His chest was so tight, and tears came to his eyes. She was so, so beautiful. She looked like an angel, the sunset through the gauzy curtains lighting up her hair to a vibrant copper. The loose frizz surrounded her like a halo, coils that looked aflame. 

"Oh, Rose," Benny said breathlessly, walking over to her. He dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands to kiss them. 

"Where's my ring!" Rose giggled, "You can kiss my hands anytime, this is important-!"

"Rose Winchester- oh, dear, should I call you Rosemary Caroline Winchester instead?? I've never proposed to anyone, this went a lot smoother in my head-," Benny rubbed his knuckles against his lower lip, then snapped back to reality. 

"Just Rose." Rose smiled, wrinkling her nose, "Y'know I hate my middle name." 

"Okay, let me start over." Benny took a deep breath, and held the box protectively, "Rose Winchester, I've dreamed of this day my entire, entire life. Not just with any girl, but you. You've been the light of my life since you stepped into it, and I've seen you blossom into the most beautiful woman in the whole world... I don't regret a single moment I've spent with you because each moment has been been a healing hand and a calming touch. You know me so well. I love you so much, and I know you know but I'll tell you until the end of time that I do-,"

"I love you too!" Rose laughed, and reached out to cradle Benny's cheeks, "Don't cry." 

Benny sniffed, closing his eyes with hot tears streaming down his face as he kissed her wrist gently. She released him, and he finished, stuttering, "I-I just want you to know that I have never loved someone like- like I love you! You're the Earth and I'm your moon, and I promise if you marry me I'll make your life the best I can and treat you the best way I know how to... I love you! So, hum, will you marry me?"

Benny looked down at the ring box and pulled it out to her, fumbling to open it. He presented it to her, flushing, "I-I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted, I spent everything I had on it! That's why I asked if you could cover rent last month, because I-I don't really have much of a savings account anymore because of student debt and car payments and apartment rent and this engagement ring. I wanted to spend more but I needed to set aside some in c-,"

"Oh, Benny." Her hushed words put a halt to his blabbering. She gently took the ring, a two carat diamond settled snugly between two round, smaller opals; the ring itself was gold. The slight disappointment at the small diamond vanished as she rotated it in her fingers, her eye tugging to script inside of the ring- no one but you engraved in a simple cursive font that resembled his handwriting. Tears welled in her eyes, "Oh, God, I didn't say yes, sorry! Yes, yes, a thousand, million times yes, Benny, I love you so much-,"

Benny beamed, "W-would you like me to put it on?"

Rose nodded, and Benny carefully took the ring from her. He slipped the engagement ring onto her finger, gently and gracious. He held her left hand for a moment, admiring it, then turned his face to her. 

"C'mere, you big beautiful sweetheart," Rose said, holding out her arms to her boyfriend- fiancé!- with a huge smile. Benny tackled her, and the two burst into giggles as they sprawled on the bed.

"Do- you-," Benny struggled to speak between the kisses Rose gave him on the lips, "like- it-?"

"It's perfect," Rose purred, wrapping her legs around his body, "thank you so much,"

"It's not too small?"

"It's perfect! I've got tiny fingers anyways." Rose wiggled them as if to illustrate her point, but Benny couldn't see because her arms wrapped his neck, "How'd you know my ring size?"

"On your twenty-first birthday, I snuck it on while you were passed out drunk after the party," Benny giggled.

"You've been hiding this for that long!"

"Yes, I had to get the ring size... and then the carat size... then what sort of opals and cut I wanted- I spent more money on getting a good cut, I didn't want you to have a big old ring but with a horrible cut. You're a lady of fine tastes-," Rose scowled at him, "And that's probably what your mother would've told me, anyways."

"Who all knew?"

"No one. Total secret. I'm surprised you didn't guess when I asked you to pay rent." Benny laughed. 

"No, I just thought that was for your Valentine's Day present- I pay rent, you get me something, and I guess I was sorta right!" Rose ruffled his hair. 

"Well, it's the 21st. I wanted to wait until any major holidays had passed. Especially the winter holidays, I know you would've hated me if I had done that to you." Benny smiled giddily, looking pleased with himself. 

"Yeah, two girls at the office got proposed to and came back after their holiday and were so pissed." Rose held out her ring, watching as it glittered in the light. She turned back to Benny, and kissed him squarely on the forehead, "'m gonna be the only girl who shows up to work and I'm gonna flaunt it so much!"

"Not much to flaunt," Benny said bashfully, and Rose pushed his face playfully. 

"Not much to flaunt! Well, I've got the most beautiful fiancé in the whole world, who loves me more than anyone ever loved anybody," Rose said proudly. 

"I meant the ring."

"It's beautiful!" 

"It's small," 

"It's perfect, I told you that!" Rose said, rubbing his back, "I love it, Benny. Thank you so much, angel," 

"You're welcome." He said, flushed as she kissed him on his cheek. 

"C'mere," She said, and he did as she asked. He lumbered into the bed covers, partially on her, "Oh my god. We're gonna get married." 

"That's the plan." Benny smiled shyly, tucking covers around them. 

Rose curled herself up, placing her leg between his thighs, "When do you want to do it?" 

"Maybe next fall?" Benny said, "So we have time to plan," 

"Fall of next year?"

Benny nodded.

"I don't wanna wait that long to be married to you-," Rose whined, "I love you, and I want you to be mine."

"I want that too! But we need to plan everything out- your dress, and my clothes, and floral arrangements and- oh, what kind of wedding should we have?" Benny started to chew on his lip, "Jewish? Traditional-?" 

"Shh. Don't worry about it right now," Rose pressed her finger to his lips, then leaned forward and kissed his forehead. 

His lips tugged into a smile, and he looked down as he blushed. Rose forced her way into her arms, wiggling close to him. Her head rested on his rising and falling chest, ear pressed to his heart. 

"I love you, Rose." Benny said softly, "I'm yours, you know." 

"I know. And I'm yours too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I enjoy writing my original characters above anything else, and I hope you’ll bear with me through it...


End file.
